


Скорость мысли

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [11]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: Хиро и проблемы изобретательства великих изобретений
Series: Райтобер-2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 1





	Скорость мысли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober-2019  
> День одиннадцатый: Скорость мысли

Микроботы были шедевром, Хиро признавал это. Наконец его мозговой штурм принёс свои плоды, да ещё какие!  
Оставалось только одно но — управление.  
Микроботов были десятки, сотни тысяч, и ручное управление не устраивало сразу по ряду причин. Первое — слишком сложно задать цель, второе — сложно управлять формой, третье — скорость управления будет настолько маленькой, что все преимущества микроботов обнулятся.  
Хиро вздохнул, отъезжая на стуле к середине гаража и начиная вертеться.  
— Ты что, пытаешься центростремительным ускорением заставить мысли бежать быстрее? — усмехнулся вошедший Тадаши.  
— Пытаюсь понять как оптимизировать управление, — буркнул Хиро, останавливаясь. Голова закружилась, резко повело в сторону, и он определённо навернулся бы со стула, не подхвати его Тадаши.  
— Эй-эй-эй. Всё в порядке? Сколько пальцев я показываю?  
— Три, — ответил Хиро, когда перед глазами перестало кружиться.  
Тадаши улыбнулся:  
— Вижу, попытка увеличить скорость обдумывания провалилась, да?  
В мозгу что-то щёлкнуло настолько отчётливо, что над головой точно должна была загореться лампочка, как в мультфильмах.  
— Нейромодуль! Тадаши, ты гений! — на мгновение повиснув на шее брата, Хиро подлетел к компьютеру, начиная моделирование и расчёты.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но почему я гений? — весьма недоумённо спросил Тадаши.  
Хиро не отрывался от вычислений:  
— Если сделать всех микроботов как бы единой системой, которая может менять форму не потому, что у неё есть множество элементов, которые могут это сделать, а потому, что она просто может менять форму, то есть, если воспринимать всех микроботов не как множество, а как одно, то тогда можно присоединить к ним систему нейронного управления, — возбужденно затараторил Хиро. — Это позволит отдавать мысленный сигнал на то, чтобы вся совокупность микроботов выполнила какие-то действия, например, приняла какую-то форму. Микроботы сами будут решать какой именно из них должен встать на определённую позицию, человек же просто задаёт общую конечную цель. А с учётом того, что управление будет производиться непосредственно мыслями, то мы оказываемся не ограничены в скорости практически ничем, кроме собственной сообразительности, чувствительности воспринимающего модуля и скорости перемещения микроботов!  
Тадаши ласково потрепал по волосам увлёкшегося брата, подтолкнул стул обратно к столу и лёгким толчком усадил в него Хиро. Это Хиро воспринял как-то отстранённо, всецело сосредоточенный на разработке самого идеального нейронного модуля для своих целей.  
— Не перетрудись, я зайду к тебе через пару часов — Ханни, Го-Го, Васаби и Фред зовут нас прогуляться, и тебе не отвертеться. Ты уже слишком долго сидишь в четырёх стенах, пора выводить тебя на свежий воздух, — сказал напоследок Тадаши.  
— Да-да, конечно, — даже не услышал его Хиро.  
Пальцы бешено порхали над клавиатурой, а перед глазами стремительно проносились картины его будущего обучения в университете Сан-Франсокио вместе с Тадаши и его друзьями. И ради этого будущего, сейчас он обязан выжать максимум из скорости своих мыслей.


End file.
